Twice Daily
by Houddy
Summary: SMUT! An extention of the whole idea that House was giving Cuddy shots to help her make a baby.


27 August, 2007

TWICE DAILY 

House, now." Cuddy poked her head into his office, ignoring the accusing glare of Dr. Cameron.

"Coming." House got up and hobbled to the door, Cameron watching him with a sneer.

"Since when do you go running when she calls?" Cameron had noticed that House wasn't avoiding his boss the way he used to, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Since she can fire me if I don't." House shut the door hard behind him.

"Your place or mine?" House asked with a smirk. Looking back at his door he added, "I guess mine is out, so yours it is."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and pulled him into an empty room. "Here." She shoved the needle into his hand and bent over.

"You are an eager little beaver, aren't you?" House grinned as she pulled her skirt up to once again reveal to him that sweet, round, perfect ass.

"Just do it House." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She only had a few shots left, and before taking another shot at the in vetro.

As was their routine, House swabbed the area slowly. He gazed down at the small patch of skin she was revealing to him. It was smooth, like porcelain, but soft like a silk pillow. He continued to rub though the alcohol was probably evaporated off the cotton swab.

His little finger slipped from the small bit of cotton he was holding and slid against her skin.

"House!" She protested, shooting up.

"It was an accident." House carefully guided her back down.

"Just...don't let it happen again." She didn't bother to admit that it had made her tingle. He didn't need that kind of information. She stared forward and focused on the meeting she had later. She could still feel the phantom of his touch, burning into the spot where his finger had slipped.

House realized he couldn't keep swabbing indefinitely, or she might find someone else to give her the remaining few shots, so he tossed the cotton ball into the trash and prepared the needle.

Without warning he sunk the needle deep into her exposed left cheek. She let out a cry of surprise that made him grin.

She turned to glare at him. "You don't need to shove it in that hard."

House's grin widened. "That's not what you said ten years ago." She had no reply and turned back toward the wall.

The needle was depleted so House pulled it out. Before she could get up he did something he'd been wanting to do since she first asked him to be her needle buddy. With a wide, mischievous smile, he raised his hand flat over her bottom, and brought it down hard.

"HOUSE!" She shouted, spinning around and lowering her skirt.

"All done." He said obliviously.

"If you ever do that to me again..."

He moved in very close to her, uncomfortably close, his six foot four frame towering over her. "Yes?" He asked, looking down at her.

Cuddy felt at a disadvantage, looking up to him in such close proximity. He had trapped her against the desk. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I'll take your team away from you." It was the only threat she had the power to keep.

"Really?" House looked surprisingly happy. "Go ahead. I'm sick of this bunch anyway." He was calling her bluff and knew she'd back down.

"Let me go." She pushed past him and hurried for the door. "And get back to work." She glanced back before leaving and could tell he was staring at her ass.

House watched her leave, picturing in his mind the red handprint he must have left on her. The image made him smile, and he headed back to his office with a strange spring in his limp.

At a few minutes to four he sent the Ducklings off on fool's errands. He really didn't need those tests on Mrs. Rundell, and he was certain Chase and Cameron would spend more time mating than searching the woman's house, but he didn't care. It was almost time for her four o'clock visit, and he wanted to be ready.

He checked his watch. It was five after. He checked the little clock on his computer. It said the same thing. He looked at his door.

A few minutes later he got up and headed to her office. Stella, this week's secretary told him she was in a meeting and he'd have to wait. House tried her door anyway, but it was locked. "Who's in there?" He asked Stella quickly.

"Uh, Dr. Wilson I believe." Stella looked worried; maybe she wasn't supposed to say anything. She was sure she was going to get fired so she started straightening out her desk as House began to pound on the door.

After about two minutes, in which his fist developed a slow throbbing pain, Wilson opened the door and walked past him.

"What was HE doing in here?" House asked as he stormed in.

"That's confidential," she replied, even though it wasn't. Wilson just needed approval on a few tests.

"It's quarter after four." House fumed.

"I know what time it is House." She smiled.

"It's time for your shot." House walked around her desk and opened the drawer she kept her supplies in. She slid her chair back to get out of his way.

"I know," she said calmly. Amused by his urgent need to shoot her in the ass.

"Well?" He stared down at her.

"Well what?" She teased.

"Get up. Bend over."

She slowly rose to her feet, a smile still on her face. It unnerved him a bit as she knew it would. "Is this okay?" She asked, bending over the desk and sliding up her skirt.

"Perfect," he replied with a smile.

Cuddy gulped as he pressed the cotton swab against her tender skin. Perhaps she had gone too far. She shouldn't have asked if it was okay. He was going to think...the truth probably, that she was starting to like their new ritual. The way he looked at her as he swabbed, the feeling of his touch when his finger 'accidentally slipped'. The intimacy of what they were doing. She didn't want him to know she needed him to be the one helping her with this.

Once more he was lost in the perfection of her ass as his hand drew little circles across it's surface. It hadn't taken him long into this process to realize that she didn't NEED to get the shot in this particular location. She could have administered it herself in a more accessible spot, but the success rate was higher, and maybe she just wanted to be sure it would work. But maybe, just maybe...

"Uh, I think I you're rubbing off flesh now," she looked behind her and saw that look in his eyes, that look he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was a look that sent a flutter of butterflies skittering across her heart.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." House tossed the cotton ball away and missed. He saw Cuddy's body shake with gentle laughter. A sudden urge came over him and he gave her ass a gentle warning pat.

"House!" She stopped laughing. House didn't wait for her to get up and yell at him. He stuck the needle deep into her flesh. He could feel her fuming at him, but unable to move. He smiled.

With his free hand he slid the other side of the skirt up revealing her other cheek. He could feel her tense up, but she didn't say anything.

"You know, I think your left cheek is feeling very left out." He slid a finger along the smooth surface of her right cheek and watched the muscles contract.

"House," she warned.

He slid the needle out of her carefully, while putting his hand on her back to keep her from moving.

"What are you doing?" She turned to see him. The look in his eyes had intensified and she immediately knew what he was thinking. "House, no," she started shaking her head.

"You really want a baby?" He leaned over her and put the needle on the desk.

She felt him press up against her bare bottom. His jeans felt rough against her soft skin. Before raising himself he looked at her. She wasn't breathing. "I asked you a question," he said gently.

"You know I want a baby. Why else would I be doing this?"

House lifted himself up and gently slid his hand across her ass. "I can think of a good reason."

Cuddy tried to stand up, but House's hand on her back easily kept her in place.

"You picked your sperm then?" He ran a finger along the top string of her thong. He loved thongs. Greatest invention since porn.

"Yes I did," she fumed.

"It's not Wilson's is it?" House just had a horrible thought.

"Of course it's not Wilson's." She tried to catch him off guard and slid out from under his strong grasp, but he anticipated her move and was ready to stop her. "Let me go House!"

"I've been thinking" House was undoing his pants as quietly as possible.

Cuddy just realized what he'd been thinking. She was too stunned now to try and move.

"Don't you think it's a shame, all these idiots running off and procreating, and creating baby idiots? Some day the world is going to be run by Britney's demon spawn." Cuddy had no idea what he was talking about now. "Meanwhile, those of us with brains, good looks and charm..."

"You know someone like that?" Cuddy snarked. House smiled. Even at her disadvantage she had spunk.

"Dr. Cuddy," he said very pompously, "for all that you have done for me over the years, I feel you have earned my sperm."

"Earned your...?" He cut her off with a light tap on her bottom. She cursed the fluttering it had caused in her chest.

"Let me finish." He warned. "And so, though it pains me to have to do so, I am going to have sex with you." He slipped his finger into her thong and slid it down over the swell of her bottom. She shivered and thought her chest might explode.

"Oh, please don't do anything that drastic. You can just jack off in a cup like everyone else."

"I prefer to take the direct approach." He shimmied his hips slightly and his pants slid down to his ankles. "You don't have a better offer do you?" His swelled penis brushed against her bottom as he took a step closer.

She let out a small, uncontrollable whimper. "We can't..."

"Have you forgotten how?" He slipped his hand against her inner thigh and slowly pulled it away from it's mate.

She gulped nervously. "I don't know where that things been." She was thinking up any excuse she could, but her mind was getting cloudy and she couldn't think straight.

"It's been snuggled up inside a condom any time it goes out to play." He spread the other leg out a little bit, leaving her in a very precarious position, bent over her desk, legs wide.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said honestly. She had worried about him, given his penchant for prostitutes and his often reckless behavior.

"now shush." He grabbed both her butt cheeks in his large hands. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?" She was momentarily confused and didn't have the reaction time to stop him from penetrating into her. "Oh my GOD!" She felt him slid through her legs and deep inside her.

"Yes?" House asked casually, hiding the fact that ripples of pleasure were pulsing through his body.

His hands slammed down on the desk to each side of her as he pushed his entire body against her. She felt the edge of the desk cut into her legs painfully, but it was countered by the intense pleasure she was feeling just above that.

She gripped the edge of the desk, knocking several things off it. The noise made her lift her head, worried that Stella would come bursting through the door.

"I locked it," House whispered in her ear.

"Of course." She shook her head. How could she not have known this was coming. Maybe she did know. Maybe she had asked him in the hopes that this would happen.

House lifted one hand and wiped the hair out of her face. He quickly slammed his hand back down as he felt himself loosing balance. She tossed her head back, getting the hairs he'd missed, then looked at him with those intense blue eyes.

"Did you know you were going to do this today?" She had to know.

House thought about the question. He could lie or he could tell the truth. "Yes."

She leaned over and kissed him awkwardly, her body twisted in a painful position. He was still sliding in and out of her, trying to build up the friction needed to launch his torpedo.

"Does it matter?" He asked in return.

She thought about it. She couldn't lie to him. "No," she breathed, feeling the friction starting to take effect.

He kissed her neck, sucking away at her skin with his eyes shut tight. Imagining they were somewhere else, imagining this wouldn't be the last time. Memorizing the way she felt, refreshing his memory to what it took to make her come.

For all his talk about prostitutes, House hadn't actually had sex in quite a while. He was struggling to hold back, struggling not to explode until she had reached her own climax. He wanted to see her lose the control she treasured so dearly.

He pulled out of her quickly and pulled her around to face him. He wanted to look into her eyes when it happened, to see the effect he had on her. He needed to know it was real. With little effort he hoisted her up onto the desk. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he came into her once more.

Her head fell back and he kissed her neck. He heard her breath his name with desire. It was a beautiful sound. "Oh House...House..." she murmured as her heart pounded in his ear.

He began to unbutton her blouse, his dick working on it's own, slowly, sensually slipping in and out just barely before sinking back in again.

He threw open her shirt and cupped her lace covered breasts in his hand. She gasped as he pulled the lace down, exposing one of her nipples and started nibbling it furiously.

Her whole body was tingling, she was losing control. As soon as she did, House stopped holding back and, grabbing her and pulling her tightly against him, he thrust harder and harder until he finally came inside her.

He was staring deep into her eyes as he came. She watched him, as his intense, urgent need turned slowly to a deep, satisfied passion, then to something she thought might be love. She looked away quickly, pulling her hands up to her blouse and buttoning it closed.

House watched her dress, pulling his own pants up quickly, so she wouldn't get too long a look at his wounded leg.

"Same time tomorrow then?" He waited breathlessly for her reply. This was the moment of truth.

She looked down at the floor. Her heart was racing. She knew she was supposed to say no, it would never happen again. "I have a meeting at four."

"Cancel it." House brushed a bit of hair off her neck.

"I can't." She snuck a peek up at him. She knew he'd be looking back but her heart still leapt as she saw the sparkling blue in his eyes.

"Your loss." It was time to play hard to get. He hoped he hadn't pushed too far too soon.

"Come by around three." She looked away quickly, straightening the things on her desk.

House brushed his hand across her ass gently before walking away. "Yes boss."

She didn't turn back around until she heard the door shut.

8


End file.
